Slipping Through My Fingers
by Alexandra989
Summary: Marion's thoughts and a conversation between her and Bloom before Bloom's wedding. Not a songfic, though recommended to be read with the particular song. One-shot.


Marion stopped outside the double doors beyond which, she knew without seeing, was her second daughter, and only living one, getting all dressed up for one of the biggest days of her life. All the decorations around the palace had made Marion feel a little nervous, and at the same time, nostalgic. She raised her hand, and paused momentarily, having a silent debate with herself. Should she? Finally, she rapped hard on the door.

"Who's there?" came Stella's voice. Stella was one of the bridesmaids and also Bloom's make-up artist. Apparently, the fairy from Solaria had also picked out Bloom's wedding dress.

"It's me," Marion replied, entering, beaming at the two girls.

"Mom!" Bloom exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. She would've leaped up and thrown her arms around her birth mother had she not been sitting at her toilet table, with Stella doing her hair.

"Hello, Queen Marion," Stella greeted, smiling. "I'm just about done with Bloom's hair. Did you ever see such a gorgeous bride?" Stella smiled at her friend in the mirror. The rest of the Winx were in another room, preparing for the ceremony and also dressing up, as all of them were bridesmaids.

"Is it okay, Stella, if I have Bloom to myself for a few moments?" Queen Marion asked. "There's still a lot of time and you've done a wonderful job. The royal stylist couldn't do better, I'm sure."

Stella beamed. "Thanks, your highness. Alright, I'll head out for a second. Gotta check on the others as well." She curtseyed before exiting. Marion sank onto the seat beside Bloom's which Stella had been using earlier. She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, and they gazed into the mirror at each other's reflection.

"I can't believe the day has come," Marion said. Bloom could see that her mother's eyes were all glossy, a sign that she was about to shed tears. Marion was about to. So many memories of infant Bloom before the fall of Domino raced through her mind. She remembered the videos Mike and Vanessa had shown her and Oritel not too long ago of Bloom as a child. Marion felt something at her heart. A sharp pain. She had only spent about seven years with her beloved second child. Couldn't there be more time for them to spend together now that she was back? But in a matter of hours, Bloom would be someone else's.

"Don't you worry, mom," Bloom said, smiling encouragingly, as she patted her mother's hand. "You should be happy for me. I'm finally going to live the life I've always dreamed off with my beloved!"

"I am happy for you, child," Marion said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I'm just... I just find it hard to let you go. Forgive me, Bloom, if I'm too possessive. I was not around when you were a child, it was Mike and Vanessa who raised you and now, you will soon be Sky's."

"Oh, mom," Bloom said, pulling Marion into a hug, which startled the queen of Domino. "I'll always be your daughter, no matter what. Even if I am married to Sky. Don't you worry about that. And I'll be Mike and Vanessa's daughter, too. You all still have me. You still have me. It doesn't matter that you weren't there for more than half my life, you're my birth mother and I love you. And I'll always belong to all of you, regardless of whose family name I carry." She let go of Marion and smiled. "Dry your tears, mom, it's supposed to be a happy day."

Marion dried her tears and smiled at Bloom. "Am I ever so relieved to hear you say that, Bloom," she said.

"Am I letting you down?" Bloom asked, her smile fading all of a sudden. "Do you think Sky isn't good enough for me?"

Marion shook her head. "I don't care who you pick, Bloom, as long as both of you have real feelings for each other. I'm sorry for trying to get you another suitor and I'm sorry for not being there for you for almost all your life."

Bloom smiled encouragingly at her birth mother. "I am still yours, mom, and always will be. We have so many years ahead of us! There's so much time to spend together. And we will. That, I promise."

Marion and Bloom exchanged smiles, the family resemblance so clear at that moment. Marion then stood up. "I should go," she said. "I'll see you later." She kissed her daughter and left the room, glancing back a few times.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
